GoodBye My Lover
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Dante feels lonely when Lucia returns to her island, so he goes and visits her Lucia X Dante no flames


Good-Bye My Lover

I laid on my couch I seemed depressed I didn't know why. Perhaps I was lonely. Trish wanted to travel the world by herself and Lady started a family of her own. I really only had one friend and that was Lucia. She promised to return. She said to me that she had to help rebuild the island.

Its been a whole year and she not contacted me. Why did I desire her so much? Was it love, lust?...no. I don't have that desire to make love to her...not yet at least. I decided that it was love. I always felt weaker and comfortable around her and even sometimes nervous.

I got up and grabbed my red jacket and put it on and grabbed the keys to my motorcycle. I drove threw the city thinking about her. She waited for me, I didn't know anyone who did that. She waited for me and welcomed me back with open arms and a happy expression. When I usually came back from a mission no one was there to greet me as warmly as Lucia did.

I blushed just thinking about her I smiled, how couldn't I? Lucia made me smile a lot lately. I drove to the harbor and onto a ferry. The boat took me to the island. I smiled and the image of her expression when I just appear to help her out, to be with her...marry her?????

I gazed out at the ocean. The smell reminded of Lucia's scent and the color reminded me of her eyes. My heart pounded when I thought about it. I started to remember the night I came back. She waited on the desk flipping my lucky coin, waiting for me to enter.

As I walked threw the door she turned and smiled at me. I blinked and smiled back. This surprised her a bit. She must not seen me smile while I was on the island for the first time.

I thought how she walked over to me and gave back the coin. I also remember how I let her keep it. She would stare at me with curious eyes. Her sweet ocean color eyes filled with gentleness and passion.

I turned my head and saw the island ahead and smiled and got his bike ready. another memory ran threw my mind. I sat on the couch and motioned her to sit next of me. She did I smiled at her leaning into her and kissing her romantically. That really caught her by surprised.

I thought that Lucia was going to pull away and slap him. She didn't she didn't pull away but in fact embraced the kiss. Does that mean she accept me and love me as much I loved her.

I watched at those gentle eyes fill up with love and passion, they where kissing even more passionate and without realizing it I was onto of her. I felt the heat from her body and her quicken heart beat. She also felt mine. Our hearts beat as one.

I felt my face get flustered when our tongues met. She slowly removed her white poncho saying to me it was easier to breath now. I let out a laugh and continued to kiss her passionately.

I felt the ocean breeze run threw my silky sliver hair. I grew it out some it was longer as when I was 19 years old. It seem so long ago. I chuckled a bit at the thought. another memory ran threw my mind.

Lucia stayed with me for about 9 months I enjoyed every moment being with her. We laughed together she would come to me when she was said and I 'll protect her from her fears and nightmares she constantly have.

Our love started to grow larger and larger and soon I found myself longing her voice and to see her face. She felt the same away for me. Soon after our love got me thinking. I'm still scared to ask her but I want to marry her. I want her to be my lover. I want her to be the mother of my child...she is so caring I know she will be the best mother...

I got on my bike and drove off to Lucia's house. She told me that they fixed it up and she missed home. I guess I couldn't blame her she was homesick. So I let her go but she haven't returned.

He parked and entered the house looking around. No one was home...odd I thought. So I walked back outside and saw Maiter with a basket of food. She glanced up at her she looked older...and sadder.

"oh my son of Sparda what a unexpected surprise" she said with a melancholy tone in her voice. I knew something wasn't right. "Grandma where is Lu?" I asked. I was so used to calling her that. I made a nick name for her. She didn't mind she said it was a cute name for her.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Maiter spoke up. " Follow me my dear" she said putting down the basket of bread as had. I followed the old woman down the road. Maiter took me to a grave yard. It wasn't creepy or scary like the ones in the movies. It was pretty and the view of the ocean was amazing.

Maiter took me to the highest hill top and showed me a tombstone that had Lucia's named on it. Also it had a picture of a angel carved in the marble stone. I felt my stomach hurt and my the inside of my neck tighten up.

Maiter spoke up again I wasn't listening. My Lucia...Lucia...dead? I didn't understand she was so happy and healthy when she was with me. How could this happen. " She She was working very hard night and day trying to make the city beautiful again. She had a call that the roof was leaking in one of her close friend's house and she left to fix it.

" she worked late into the night and nasty storm hit our island. Her friend begged Lucia to return home and rest. Lucia was stubborn, she was determined to finish. She worked all threw the night and returned in the morning to her room. She was very pal and she was exhausted." Said Maiter I listen carefully now.

"She held on till the very end" said Maiter "I'll Leave you now when you're done here return to the house I have something for you that Lucia left behind." Maiter said walking down the path.

When Maiter was out if sight I dropped to my knees. I couldn't breath or hide my tears any longer. "Lucia...why did you leave me!?" I hinged over and cried into the ground. I cried for several hours.

I got up slowly my body trembled softly I swallowed hard and wiped the tears away. I read the tombstone over and over again. Then I turned away "Lucia ...I'll return with flowers for you tomorrow they will be the most beautiful ..." I said heading back to the house.

I entered the door and looked around "Granny I'm back" I said trying not to stumble over my words. Maiter walked over from the kitchen " Welcome back son of Sparda." she said giving me a soft smile.

I nodded "you said Lucia left something for me?" Maiter nodded " oh yes come" she said walking up stairs. I followed and enter Lucia's room. I heard little snores and soft breathing. I glanced over in the corner in the corner of the room and saw a small cradle. It was made out of wood it had roses on it.

I walked over glanced in looking at a small infant. Maiter spoke up ' this was her child...your child. When Lucia retuned she told me that you and her where in love and was going to be married. I was so happy. A week later she found out she was pregnant. she was so happy that it was going to be your and her child." Maiter said.

My eyes widen...my child? ...my child? My little girl I'm a father...Lucia my wife had a child with me...Lucia she looks like you she is so beautiful. Thank You Lucia...I will protect this little girl of ours and raise her to be like you.

I reach in and picked up the small infant. She opened her bright green eyes and giggled loudly. I couldn't help but smile. Maiter laughed "she is a bit of a handle full. Lucia said that she was just like you" the old woman said.

I just laughed and felt a tear run down my cheek. I grabbed a blanket and warped her tightly in it. "what is her name?" I asked her. "Fenella" Maiter said. Dante nodded " a good name...her middle name will be Lucia" Maiter smiled and nodded "yes that is perfect"  
I headed out to my bike and wave good bye to Maiter I held Fenella tightly then I drove her home. Now I wasn' going to be lonely anymore. Lucia I hope your watching down from heaven...our child is beautiful


End file.
